Pequenos Gestos de Amor
by Kimberly Anne Potter
Summary: "Falar é completamente fácil, quando se têm palavras em mente ... Difícil é expressar por gestos e atitudes o que realmente queremos dizer" Carlos Drummond de Andrade. Dedicada a bvcsalvatore.
1. Introdução

**Título:** Pequenos Gestos de Amor

**Autora:** Kimberly Anne Potter

**Avisos: **Homossexualidade; Slash; Yaoi;

**Disclaimer:** Esta fic não tem qualquer fim lucrativo. Parte dos lugares e personagens são propriedade da J.K. Rowling e Warner Bros. Todas as inscrições inseridas não me pertencem e todas elas estão identificadas com o seu autor\autora.

* * *

**Nota:** Isto não é exactamente um capítulo. Sabem nos livros quando existem inscrições de outras personalidades que servem como uma introdução há história que será narrada? Por exemplo, no livro Harry Potter e os Talismãs da Morte (este é o titulo de Portugal, antes que alguém pergunte) aparece antes da história duas inscrições: uma de Ésquilo e outra de William Penn. Pois, este poema ou excerto de poema (não sei bem) de Drummond de Andrade têm essa função.

* * *

**"Falar é completamente fácil,**

**quando se têm palavras em mente**

**que expressem sua opinião.**

**Difícil é expressar por gestos e atitudes**

**o que realmente queremos dizer,**

**o quanto queremos dizer,**

**antes que a pessoa se vá."**

_Carlos Drummond de Andrade_


	2. Abraço

**Título:** Pequenos Gestos de Amor

**Autora:** Kimberly Anne Potter

**Avisos:** Homossexualidade; Slash; Yaoi;

**Disclaimer:** Esta fic não tem qualquer fim lucrativo. Parte dos lugares e personagens são propriedade da J.K. Rowling e Warner Bros. Todas as inscrições inseridas não me pertencem e todas elas estão identificadas com o seu autor\autora.

* * *

**Abraço**

"**Tudo que você pensa e sofre, dentro de um abraço se dissolve..."**

_Martha Medeiros (jornalista e escritora brasileira)_

* * *

Culpa. Ele odiava aquele sentimento. Odiava a sua vida. Odiava-se a si mesmo. Odiava o mundo. Todo o seu processo de aprendizagem o tinham preparado para aquele momento mas mesmo assim, uma coisa era julgar-se estar preparado e outra coisa completamente diferente era sentir a culpa e a dor.

No fundo, ele não entendia. Estava tudo bem! Todos os resultados apontavam para uma recuperação rápida. Tudo apontava para que o destino sorrisse aquela menina. Ela iria ficar bem. Todavia, Nideninna* já inscrevera o nome daquele pequeno anjo no seu enorme livro. Quando soubera Draco correra, esquecendo e cansaço, e fez de tudo o que podia mas não conseguiu salva-la. Culpava-se por não a ter conseguido salvar. Era o seu dever, enquanto médico, salvar todos os seus pacientes. E embora soubesse que não podia salvar todas as pessoas, quando se tratava de uma criança a situação mudava drasticamente. Era uma criança! Um ser inocente! Aí a missão de cura-la e mante-la saudável, já não era um dever para Draco mas sim uma obrigação.

Não conseguira salva-la. Já se sentia culpado quando a enfermeira proferiu a hora da partida da menina mas quando teve de dizer aos pais o que acontecera, á culpa juntou-se a dor. Dor por não conseguir cumprir o seu dever, a sua obrigação. O pai da paciente tinha acusado Draco de negligência para com a filha pois se o loiro se tivesse mantido atento nada daquilo teria acontecido.

O loiro não tinha sido negligente. Fora das pessoas que mais tempo passara ao lado dela, a monitorizando. Todavia aquelas palavras tinham-no ferido de uma maneira que ele achava impossível. Era uma dor horrível.

- Dr. Malfoy, talvez será melhor o senhor ir para casa.- disse uma enfermeira que já observava Draco a alguns minutos.

Ela tinha razão. Draco sabia disso. Estava na hora de ir para casa e descansar. Fazendo um enorme esforço, Draco levantou-se, tirou o jaleco branco que vestia e abandonou-o no cacifo que era seu. Pouco depois, já vestido com o casaco e pronto para sair ele disse:

- Adeus, Natalie.

Natalie, a enfermeira, olhou para ele e pousou uma das suas mãos no ombro dele, num gesto de conforto.

- Descanse muito.- disse ela libertado Draco, permitindo que ele continuasse o seu caminho.

O loiro ao percorreu os corredores vazios do hospital quase que se sentiu agoniado. As paredes pareciam gritar "culpado". E não era isso que ele era? Ele era culpado por uma morte. A morte de uma criança. Então porque se sebtir agoniado? Ele merecia aquela dor. E como doía! Era um inferno pessoal. A pequena Maggie seria para sempre um rosto que o assombraria. Ele era o culpado pela sua morte.

Quando conseguiu, finalmente, sair do recinto do hospital ele aparatou.

Ao abrir os olhos novamente, estava em frente ao portão que separava a sua casa do resto do mundo. Talvez ao entrar em casa, o peso fosse menor. _Talvez_.

Empurrou o portão e seguiu o pequeno caminho que o guiaria até á porta. Quando entrou em casa e fechou a porta encontrou silêncio. Apenas silêncio. Estava tudo escuro e silencioso. Ele já devia estar a dormir. Já era tarde, de qualquer das formas.

Draco suspirou e subiu as escadas que o levariam até ao segundo piso da habitação. Quando entrou no seu quarto foi recebido com o mesmo silêncio e escuridão. Tirou o casaco, a camisola, os sapatos, as calças e as meias ficando apenas com a roupa intima. Vestiu, em seguida, as calças de seda do seu pijama e vestiu umas meias lavadas.

Não fez a higiene completa. Não tinha paciência. Apenas lavou os dentes e passou água no rosto cansado. Quando se olhou no espelho, não se reconheceu. Aquela pessoa no espelho não era ele. O rosto era igual mas nada mais era ele. Era como se tratasse de um desconhecido a olhar para ele. E esse desconhecido culpava-o pelo sucedido. Balançou um pouco a cabeça e enxugou a cara numa toalha cor de creme. Assim que se deitou sentiu os braços do outro á sua volta.

- Voltaste cedo.- murmurou. E foi apenas aquele pequeno murmúrio que retirou algum peso das costas de Draco. Apenas a voz de Harry Potter, seu marido, foi capaz de o acalmar. A dor já não era tão intensa mas continuava ali. A culpa, bem, essa continuava na mesma intensidade. Jamais se perdoaria.

Draco não respondeu e apenas abraçou Harry e enterrou o seu rosto no pescoço do outro. Inspirou o cheiro natural do outro. Era algo que sempre o acalmava.

Perante o silêncio de Draco, Harry perguntou:

- Aconteceu alguma coisa?

O loiro estremeceu e voltou a lembrar-se da expressão dolorosa que Maggie tinha quando partiu. Lembrou-se das palavras da enfermeira que confirmara o destino da menina. Lembrou-se das lágrimas da mãe da criança quando tinha recebido a notícia e lembrou-se das palavras do pai que o culpavam.

Não foi capaz de esconder as lágrimas. Já as retinha na sua garganta á muito tempo. Estava nos braços de Harry e não conseguia esconder as suas emoções. Não em frente dele. Como era fraco! Harry não precisava de ser envolvido nos seus problemas. Ele já tinha os seus próprios problemas.

- Draco?- perguntou Harry, já completamente acordado, quando sentiu um líquido frio no seu pescoço e sentiu as convulsões de Draco. O loiro chorava.- Draco, amor…o que se passou?

O outro viu-se incapaz de responder e apertou Harry nos seus braços. Precisava dele. Harry não insistiu e apenas retribuiu o aperto. Uma das suas mãos começou a esfregar as costas desnudas de Draco enquanto a outra acariciava os cabelos loiros.

- Pronto, já passou…- murmurava Harry enquanto fazia os movimentos lentos que pretendiam acalmar Draco- Vai ficar tudo bem, vais ver. Pronto, amor…

E Draco continuou a chorar. As lágrimas eram como o condutor que o libertava da dor e da culpa. Era um peso demasiado grande! Os soluços apareceram e as convulsões aumentaram de cadência. Harry apertou ainda mais o corpo de Draco e aconchegou-o melhor entre os lençóis. As lágrimas do marido partiam o coração dele. Draco era uma pessoa extremamente bem-disposta e sempre pronta a provocar o riso a Harry. E naquele momento, ele, a luz da sua vida, chorava. Expressava a sua dor. Dor que até o moreno sentia, de tão intensa que era.

- Shiuuu…já passou…- murmurava Harry. As palavras ditas no seu tom de voz calmo juntamente com os movimentos que fazia nos cabelos e nas costas de Draco, ajudavam o loiro a acalmar-se. Pouco depois os estremecimentos, os soluços e as convulsões começaram a desaparecer. O loiro estava a ficar mais calmo. Então, ele afastou-se um pouco e olhou para Harry.

- Ela tinha cinco anos. Era uma criança.- o sussurro de Draco foi o quanto bastou para Harry compreender o que se tinha passado. O marido perdera uma paciente. Uma criança.

- Não foi culpa tua.- disse Harry, enquanto pousava as suas mãos na face de Draco, uma em cada lado.- Eu sei o excelente médico que és e sei que fizeste tudo o que estava ao teu alcance para a salvar.

- A culpa foi minha.- disse Draco, murmurando- Eu deveria ter estado mais atento. Mas ela estava bem. Eu não entendo como…

Nesse momento, Harry colocou os seus dedos sobre a boca de Draco, impedindo-o de falar.

- Shiuuu, a culpa não foi tua.- voltou a repetir- Vem cá, eu faço com que essa dor desapareça.

Draco não pensou duas vezes antes de mergulhar novamente nos braços acolhedores de Harry. Quando estava neles toda a dor se dissipava. As palavras de Harry acalmavam-no mas eram os abraços dele que aniquilavam a dor. Levaria ainda alguns dias para que Draco ultrapasse o trauma de ter perdido uma paciente mas, por agora, iria aproveitar os momentos de paz que o abraço de Harry provocava nele já que destruía a dor dentro dele e aplacava a culpa que sentia. Porque, independente da dor que uma pessoa sofra, é nos braços de um amante que ela é completamente dissolvida e aniquilada.

* * *

* Deusa Babilónica que tem o poder sobre o livro dos mortos.

* * *

**Nota da Autora:**

Hey people. Espero que gostem do meu mais novo projecto. Não era para o postar já mas não resisti. Tinha de o postar. Espero que gostem. Bem, este primeiro capitulo será o único escrito neste registo melancólico e…dramático? Posso garantir que os seguintes capítulos serão mais alegres, cheios de vida e amor, com muito açúcar á mistura.

Vocês sabem que "**a cada review que você não deixa, um autor morre"**? Vocês vão fazer isso comigo?

Beijos

**Kimberly Anne**


	3. Beijo

**Título:** Pequenos Gestos de Amor

**Autora:** Kimberly Anne Potter

**Avisos:** Universo Alternativo; Homossexualidade; Slash; Yaoi;

**Disclaimer:** Esta fic não tem qualquer fim lucrativo. Parte dos lugares e personagens são propriedade da J.K. Rowling e Warner Bros. Todas as inscrições inseridas não me pertencem e todas elas estão identificadas com o seu autor\autora.

* * *

**Beijo**

**"O beijo é uma forma de diálogo"**

_George Sand (novelista francesa)_

* * *

O sol daquela manhã tinha nascido um pouco pálido. Era normal naquela altura do ano, por isso ele não estranhava quando se tinha levantado e afastado a cortina.

Sobre a cama, um corpo adormecido repousava entre os lençóis. Os cabelos loiros platinados estavam desgrenhados, a face estava enterrada na almofada e a posição em que dormia quase que ocupava o espaço todo na cama. E mesmo assim, naquele momento, aquela era a criatura mais bela á face da terra no ponto de vista de Harry Potter.

Era muito raro conseguir observar Draco Malfoy naquela situação. Normalmente, o loiro tinha um cuidado extraordinário com a aparência. Não aceitava nada menos que a perfeição. Mas, agora, deitado na cama e adormecido, Draco estava acima da perfeição para Harry. O moreno preferia a naturalidade. E nada lhe parecia mais natural que aquele momento.

Finalmente, o loiro tinha dormido uma noite completa. Nada de pesadelos. Nada de insónias.

Há cerca de dois meses que Draco tinha perdido uma paciente. Uma criança de cinco anos. Ele ficara muito mal. Culpava-se por perder uma menina daquela idade. Aliado á culpa vinha a dor, o que piorava a situação. Harry tinha a certeza que a culpa não fora do marido. O loiro era dos melhores medimagos do país. Já salvara muitas vidas, mesmo quando muitos outros colegas de profissão tinham desistido. Draco era persistente e nunca desistia. Se ele acreditava na recuperação do paciente ele ia até aos confins do mundo mas conseguia sempre passar força suficiente para que a pessoa enferma também acreditasse na sua recuperação. E essa determinação era mais uma das coisas que Harry amava no marido. Draco poderia demonstrar alguma fraqueza fisicamente, afinal, ele era médico e não auror, como Harry. Não era submetido ao rigoroso programa físico que o moreno tinha de cumprir. No entanto, Draco era forte de espírito. Nada lhe fazia medo. Era sempre ele que incitava Harry a fazer algo que o moreno não queria fazer. Ele defendia as causas pelas quais acreditava com "unhas e dentes". No entanto, ninguém era de ferro.

E o guerreiro tinha caído. Tinha perdido as forças. E era a vez de Harry ser a força de Draco e apoiá-lo. Fora por isso que, no dia seguinte, tinha pedido dispensa no Ministério e tinha ido ao Hospital St. Mungus, para pedir uma dispensa para Draco. Claro que ele não podia fazer isso mas ser o grande Harry James Potter, o salvador do Mundo Mágico tinha as suas vantagens. Ele conseguira a dispensa do marido. Isso fora á cerca de dois meses, o que significava que faltava mais um mês para as "férias" de ambos acabassem. Não seria preciso muito mais tempo, também. Draco apresentava-se a cada dia que passava mais forte. O moreno sabia que a ferida que a morte da menina tinha causado no coração do marido nunca iria desaparecer por completo mas, com o tempo, ela transformar-se-ia numa cicatriz. Ele nunca iria esquecer o episódio mas iria ultrapassa-lo. Harry acreditava nisso.

Naquela manhã, o moreno tinha uma surpresa para o loiro. Tinham que celebrar os pequenos progressos. Fora por isso que Harry acordara mais cedo e saíra da cama para fazer o pequeno-almoço e leva-lo á cama. Tinha feito todas as coisas que Draco adorava. Tinha na bandeja café, torradas, panquecas, ovos, morangos frescos, chocolate e um franco de doce de morango. Tudo o que Draco amava pela manhã estava ali. Porém, Harry tivera que parar á soleira da porta para observar o loiro. Parecia um anjo.

Naquele momento Draco estremeceu pois um raio do sol fraco embateu directamente na sua face. O moreno não perdeu tempo e pousou a bandeja no móvel mais perto dele para em seguida correr a debruçar-se sobre o marido.

- Bom dia.- disse Harry, enquanto aproximava o seu rosto do de Draco.

- Bom dia.- retribuiu o outro, ainda um pouco sonolento mas mesmo assim ele captou um cheiro estranho. Não era mau mas era um cheiro que ele não associaria a um quarto- Que cheiro é este?

- É o cheiro da minha surpresa.- disse Harry, enquanto se voltava a endireitar e ia buscar a bandeja. Enquanto isso, Draco sentava-se na cama e encostava-se a algumas almofadas.

- O que trazes aí?

- Surpresa.- disse Harry, enquanto mostrava a bandeja a Draco e a pousava em cima das pernas do loiro.

O loiro abanou a cabeça e sorriu ao de leve.

- O que estamos a comemorar mesmo?- perguntou ele e acrescentou ao ver a expressão de Harry- Porque se tu trazes o pequeno-almoço á cama é porque estamos a comemorar alguma coisa.

- É preciso haver um motivo para eu trazer o pequeno-almoço ao meu marido?

Draco olhou para ele como se a resposta fosse óbvia.

- Ok, está bem.- disse Harry. Draco conhecia-o muito bem e o moreno não conseguia esconder-lhe nada- Estamos a comemorar o facto de esta noite ter sido uma noite sem insónias ou pesadelos. Isso são progressos, Drº Malfoy. E progressos devem ser comemorados.

Draco sorriu ao perceber que tinha sido uma noite calma e sossegada. Então, ele tirou a bandeja de cima de si e pousou-a no chão para em seguida virar-se para Harry e beija-lo como se fosse a última vez que se beijariam. O moreno não se fez de rogado e correspondeu com igual ou até mais intensidade.

Mas aquele beijo não era apenas mais um entre tantos que eles já tinha trocado. Alguém sábio tinha dito, em algum momento da sua vida, que "o beijo é uma forma de diálogo". E talvez fosse mesmo. Um beijo pressupõe um sentimento, tal como as palavras que compunham um diálogo. E, naquele momento, naquele beijo, estava presente um diálogo pois nem todas as conversas eram compostas, necessariamente, por palavras. Elas podiam ser compostas por todos os tipos de gestos ou acções. O que interessava era o sentimento imprimido e a marca que deixava no outro, fosse ela positiva ou negativa.

O beijo que Draco oferecera a Harry era não só um beijo em que mostrava o seu amor mas também era uma forma de agradecer ao outro. Harry era dos poucos que o tinha visto os dois lados do loiro e ficado. Harry não tinha desistido dele quando muitos o tinham feito. Harry amava, cuidava, protegia, apoiava e poucos tinham a sorte de ter uma pessoa como o marido. Draco podia considerava-se um sortudo.

E era através daqueles pequenos gestos que o loiro mostrava o quanto amava o moreno e o quanto agradecia a Merlim por ter o outro na sua vida. Afinal, o auror é que era o homem das palavras. A vida profissional assim exigia. Draco era mais homem para acções. O facto de ter crescido dentro de uma família puro-sangue tinha-lhe ensinado que a confiança, a lealdade e o amor não se ganhavam com palavras bonitas e rebuscadas. Eram com acções. Eram com gestos de amor, por mais pequenos que fossem, que se conquistava o coração de outra pessoa.

Era precisamente por estes pequenos gestos de amor que o coração de Harry Potter pertencia a Draco Malfoy tal como o coração do loiro pertencia ao marido.

* * *

**Nota da Autora:**

Oi. Ainda aí estão? Espero que tenham gostado deste capítulo. Eu vou tentar postar todos os sábados um novo capítulo mas não posso prometer nada. Espero que a qualidade não tenha descido e espero que deixem as vossas review, pois "**a cada review que você não deixa, um autor morre" (é o novo mantra). **Até ao próximo capítulo.

**Agradecimentos a (**por ordem de chegada**): **

**Yann Riddle Black: **Obrigada pela review e pela subscrição. Espero que também gostes deste capítulo e deixes o teu miminho. Vês, não demorei muito pois não?

**Jess:** Obrigada pela sua review. Respondendo á sua pergunta, o Draco é healer. Ainda bem que gostou do primeiro capitulo e que deu uma chance á minha fic, visto ela ser escrita em português-europeu. Muito obrigada por manifestar o seu apoio e espero que continue a acompanhar a fic.

**bvcsalvatore: **E está aqui o segundo capítulo da sua fic. Espero que gostes. Ela é escrita para ti e por tens mais que direito em reclamar se alguma coisa te desagrada. Obrigada pela review.

**Giny: **Sim, o primeiro capítulo é de todos o mais dramático. Os outros são mais "felizes" digamos assim. Ainda bem que gostou. Espero que continue a acompanhar a fic e onrigada pela review.

**Dyeniffer Mariane: **Obrigada pela review e pela subscrição. Espero que este capítulo não a tenha desapontado e que continue a ler e a deixar os seus mimos que alegram o meu dia.

**Agradeço também àqueles que, eventualmente, leram**. Um grande beijo para vocês.

_**Beijos**_

_**Kimberly Anne**_


	4. Sorriso

**Título:** Pequenos Gestos de Amor

**Autora:** Kimberly Anne Potter

**Avisos:** Universo Alternativo; Homossexualidade; Slash; Yaoi;

**Disclaimer:** Esta fic não tem qualquer fim lucrativo. Parte dos lugares e personagens são propriedade da J.K. Rowling e Warner Bros. Todas as inscrições inseridas não me pertencem e todas elas estão identificadas com o seu autor\autora.

* * *

**Sorriso**

**"O sorriso é o arco-íris do rosto."**

_Jean Commerson (jornalista e escritor francês)_

* * *

O parque era simplesmente lindo. Ambos adoravam aquele sítio. As frondosas árvores ainda continham alguns excedentes de neve, que agora, sobre a ameaça do sol pálido de Maio, derretia. Os pequenos animais como esquilos e passarinhos, por exemplo, voltavam a ser visíveis na copa das árvores. As flores, que eram cuidadas, durante o ano inteiro, pareciam agora ter outra fulgência e as águas calmas do Serpentine brilhavam sobre os raios cintilantes do sol. A verdade inegável, perante todo aquele espectáculo, era que a Primavera, lentamente, tomava o lugar do Inverno.

Ao sentir a suave brisa embater contra si e acariciar a sua face num doce carinho, Draco sorriu. Sentia-se como já não se sentia á muito tempo. Era como se a chegada da Primavera levasse as mágoas que passara durante o Inverno. Sentia que poderia sorrir novamente. Já não tinha pesadelos, já não tinha insónias, já conseguia sorrir. Porém, notava diferenças. A morte daquele anjinho tinha deixado neles marcas profundas que o tinham mudado.

Agora, ele notava coisas ás quais nem dava importância antes. Notava agora que as pessoas sorriam mais em dias de sol. Notava que Londres tinha dias em que parecia uma cidade mais alegre, mais agitada. Notava que o seu marido o olhava como se Draco fosse o tesouro mais valiosos no mundo. Notava também que, nos últimos dias, Harry sorria muito mais que o normal. Talvez fosse porque os indícios do começo da primavera tinham chegado mais cedo naquele ano.

Harry tinha um sorriso lindo. Era um sorriso verdadeiro e contagiante. Bastava o moreno abrir um sorriso para qualquer um se sujeitar a ele. Talvez tenha sido isso que tinha atraído Draco, em primeiro lugar. Gostava do sorriso. Era quase como se fosse um arco-íris pois tal como este fenómeno que só aparece quando o sol brilha sobre gotas de chuva, também o sorriso de Harry trazia a alegria que Draco precisava na sua vida. Devido á sua profissão, o loiro deparava-se com situações horríveis todos os dias e isso poderia, a longo prazo, trazer alguma tristeza á pessoa a pontos de ela pensar que na vida não havia tais emoções como a felicidade. Era ali que Harry entrava, pois, bastava um sorriso seu para que Draco sorrisse e acreditasse que ainda havia alguma felicidade e esperança no mundo.

- Em que pensas?- perguntou Harry, sentando-se ao lado do marido e passando-lhe um copo de café.

- Em como a primavera altera as pessoas.- respondeu Draco, aceitado a bebida.

- Como assim?- perguntou o moreno enquanto passava um dos seus braços por cima dos ombros do loiro, pousando-o nas costas do banco de jardim.

- Tu, por exemplo, estás a sorrir mais.- disse Draco enquanto se aconchegava contra o corpo de Harry e não dando atenção aos olhares desaprovadores que os transeuntes lançavam para o casal.

Ambos dispuseram de alguns minutos em silêncio para beberem a bebida quente e revigorante enquanto observavam a paisagem á sua frente. No entanto, alguns minutos depois, o silêncio foi quebrado por Harry que dizia enquanto no seu rosto um sorriso desenhava-se.

- Não estou nada.

E o sorriso do moreno não passou despercebido a Draco.

- Vês? Eu tenho razão.

- Não tens.- disse Harry- Eu não sorrio por causa da chegada da primavera.

- Então qual é a razão para o senhor Potter estar a sorrir feito um idiota?

- Hey!- exclamou Harry. - Eu sorrio feito um idiota porque o parvo do meu marido está a sorrir cada vez mais. E isso é um bom sinal.

- Oh! Esse parece ser um bom motivo.- disse Draco enquanto pousava o seu copo de café, agora vazio na madeira do banco onde estavam sentados.- No entanto, eu acho que seria melhor o senhor Potter começar a respeitar o seu marido.

- E eu respeito. Apenas retribui o insulto.- na face de Harry desenhou-se um sorriso que gritava superioridade e escárnio.

- Idiota.- disse Draco, ao notar o sorriso do outro.

- Parvo.- foi a retribuição.

- É isso. Tu vais apanhar.- disse Draco, afastando-se do marido.

Harry levantou-se, deitou o seu copo de café e o de Draco no lixo e finalmente deu atenção ao loiro, dizendo num tom irónico:

- Vamos a isso, amor. Quero ver se me consegues apanhar. Aposto que não consegues.

- Cuidado com aquilo que apostas, querido.- retribuiu Draco, usando o mesmo tom de voz.

E foi assim que uma autêntica perseguição começou. O corpo de Harry era maior que o de Draco, o que lhe dava alguma resistência e força mas o corpo pequeno do loiro conferia-lhe uma certa agilidade que Harry não possuía. Em menos de dez minutos, Draco conseguiu apanhar o marido. Ambos sabiam que poderiam aguentar aquele joguinho durante mais de uma hora mas era muito melhor quando ambos estavam nos braços um do outro. Eram jovens ainda e a juventude deveria ser toda á volta de aproveitar momentos daqueles. Então eles continuaram a aproveitar aquele momento enquanto passeavam pelo parque.

Entre abraços, beijos, sorrisos, risos, olhares, toques, provocações, corridas e palavras de amor, os dois amantes aproveitavam a sua tarde.

Porém eles não repararam que, a certa altura, enquanto estavam distraídos com as suas brincadeiras, eram observados por uma rapariga sentada num banco de jardim. Era baixa, de olhos azuis e cabelos ruivos. Na sua mão estava uma camara fotográfica. Daquelas usadas por fotógrafos profissionais.

Antes do casal aparecer ela estava quase num estado de desespero. Tinha começado, finalmente, a estudar fotografia na universidade. Era uma área que amava mas também era uma área que exigia muito. E só ela sabia o que estava a passar naquele momento. Um dos seus professores tinha pedido para que tirassem fotografias de casais. No entanto, não podia ser qualquer casal. Tinham de ser casais que se revelassem apaixonados, ou seja, os futuros fotógrafos tinham de saber identificar o amor que se exprimia por gestos ou palavras. Até ela ter-se apercebido da presença de Draco e Harry ela não estava a ter sucesso. Tinha já visto alguns casais e tirado algumas fotografias mas não sabia o que fazer com elas. Era fotografias dignas de galeria mas para o trabalho em si não serviam já que ela não sabia como elaborar um discurso á volta delas. Também, como era filha de pais divorciados, não acreditava que existisse amor verdadeiro.

E fora então que no meio do seu desespero tinha ouvido uma gargalhada masculina, forte e cristalina. Quase como hipnotizada por aquele som, ela seguiu-o com o olhar até que os seus olhos tropeçaram em Draco e Harry. Ambos caminhavam. Harry tinha um dos seus braços á volta dos ombros de Draco e este abraçava a cintura do moreno. Ambos falavam de alguma coisa.

Não foi a posição dos amantes que a cativou de imediato. Foram os sorrisos. O sorriso do moreno era, definitivamente, fascinante. Já o sorriso do loiro era daqueles sorrisos que faziam, literalmente, parar o trânsito. Mas o mais interessante de observar era que aqueles sorrisos, que pareciam autênticos arco-íris, na opinião artística dela, apenas eram provocados pelo respectivo amante. Era como se eles estivessem num mundo paralelo que só lhes pertencia. Ignoravam os olhares reprovadores e até alguns comentários. Apenas tinham olhos um para o outro.

Ela não desperdiçou a oportunidade e quando Harry se aproximou mais de Draco e esfregou o seu nariz no do loiro, num claro gesto de carinho, ela tirou algumas fotos. Tirou fotos deles, o mais discreta possível mas ainda conseguiu algumas muito boas. Havia fotos de abraços, beijos, mãos dadas, sorrisos, risos e olhares significativos. Havia fotos em que Harry pegava Draco ao colo e fotos em que o loiro empurrava delicadamente o moreno só para depois se aproximar novamente e o beijar. Claro que ela fez tudo ao seu alcance para ser discreta e não provocar problemas.

Os amantes, no entanto, demasiado submersos no seu próprio mundo nem repararam nela. Harry estava entretido em roubar sorrisos rasgados a Draco e este estava determinado a marcar os lábios do outro com beijos. Quando passaram por ela, esta baixou o olhar mas estava concentrada em ouvir a conversa deles.

- Eu não acho que haja alguém que não me ame…- dizia Harry.

- Oh claro! Senhor eu-não-sou-egocêntrico…- replicava Draco.

Eles pararam mesmo em frente dela e ela corou.

- No entanto…- continuou Harry, ignorando o comentário do loiro.-…de todas essas pessoas que me amam eu escolhi-te a ti. Tu és a minha força, o meu espírito, a minha alma mas principalmente tu és o arco-íris que ilumina a minha vida.

Draco sorriu e respondeu á declaração de amor com um beijo. Foi um beijo profundo e a fotógrafa notou quando os braços de Harry entraram no casaco de Draco e abraçaram a cintura fina. Também notou o carinho que estava impresso quando o loiro rodeou o pescoço do moreno com os seus braços.

- Amo-te. Para sempre.- ela ainda ouviu o sussurro mas não soube quem o disse.

Logo, o casal voltou ao seu passeio mas ela ainda ouviu a resposta que a fez acreditar que talvez ainda houvesse esperança para o amor verdadeiro naquilo frio e cruel mundo.

- Também te amo. Para a eternidade.

* * *

**Nota da Autora:**

Eu realmente deveria por um sinal a dizer "Perigo de enormes quantidades de açúcar".

Oi, people. Espero que ainda não tenham derretido. Eu sei que, certamente, já estou completamente derretida por estes dois. Bem, se alguém quiser ver imagens do parque apenas procure por "Hyde Park". Eu espirei-me nele para fazer o pano d efundo da cena. Espero pelas vossas reviews. Eu amo receber miminhos.

**Agradecimentos a: **

**Dyeniffer Mariane: **Eu realmente espero que não tenha derretido, nem tenha tido nenhum ataque cardíaco nem um ataque de lágrima. Estou a falar a sério. Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo e que, claro, deixe a sua review.

**Yann Riddle Black: **Obrigada pela review. Eu não sei porque me dizes sempre para não demorar. Os capítulos têm data para serem postados. (Sim, decidi organizar a minha vida). Olha o nível de açúcar aumentou neste capítulo. O que tornou mais fofo o casal, né? Mereço uma review, não? *olhinhos pedintes*

**bvcsalvatore: **Obrigada pela review. Ainda bem que gostaste. A fic é tua e faço-a com todo o carinho. O resultado são capítulos com açúcar. Só falta os morangos. Espero que gostes do novo capitulo e que deixes review.

**Agradeço também àqueles que, eventualmente, tenham lido**. Um grande beijo para vocês.

E até ao próximo capítulo.

**_Beijos_**

**_Kimberly Anne_**


	5. Olhar

**Título:** Pequenos Gestos de Amor

**Autora:** Kimberly Anne Potter

**Avisos:** Universo Alternativo; Homossexualidade; Slash; Yaoi;

**Disclaimer:** Esta fic não tem qualquer fim lucrativo. Parte dos lugares e personagens são propriedade da J.K. Rowling e Warner Bros. Todas as inscrições inseridas não me pertencem e todas elas estão identificadas com o seu autor\autora.

* * *

**Olhar**

**"As mais lindas palavras de amor são ditas no silêncio de um olhar."**

_Leonardo da Vinci (cientista, matemático, engenheiro, inventor, anatomista, pintor, escultor, arquitecto, botânico, poeta e músico.)_

* * *

Harry lia o jornal. Estava deitado no sofá e lia.

Era algo tão natural, tão corriqueiro que Draco não sabia porque tinha parado para observar aquela cena. Era algo tão simples que quase não tinha importância. O moreno sempre fazia aquilo. Logo depois do jantar, ele deitava-se no sofá da sala, acomodava-se, abria o jornal e começava a ler. Claro que ele, durante o dia, já tinha lido o jornal. Era auror e tinha que se manter informado. No entanto, gostava de ler o jornal novamente á noite. Trazia-lhe paz e tranquilidade, segundo o que ele tinha dito uma vez ao loiro. Claro que ás vezes ele lia um livro ou outro mas isso era apenas quando Draco se deitava com ele e o moreno lia em voz alta.

- Precisas de alguma coisa?- perguntou o moreno quando sentiu que era observado. Baixou o jornal e olhou para Draco.

- Não.- respondeu o loiro e continuou o seu caminho até á cozinha. Harry encolheu os ombros e voltou á sua leitura.

Quando Draco voltou da cozinha, voltou a parar no mesmo sítio.

O que havia naquela cena que o fazia parar? Aquilo fazia parte do quotidiano. Harry sempre lia o jornal á noite, pela segunda vez no dia.

Foi então que Draco observou a cena com mais cuidado e reparou em pequenos detalhes. As pernas de Harry, normalmente, estavam flectidas e não esticadas. Ele não costumava ter o jornal tudo aberto, aliás, o jornal normalmente estava dobrado de maneira a que Harry apenas tivesse acesso a metade de uma página.

Algo estava errado. O marido não era alguém que gostava de mudar pequenas rotinas. Ele sempre se deitava da mesma maneira e lia o jornal da mesma maneira. Então, porque mudar hoje? Era mais um dia, certo? Um simples dia…

- Precisas de alguma coisa?- perguntou Harry, novamente mas desta vez não baixou o pedaço de papel que tinha nas suas mãos.- Eu sei que estás a olhar para mim.

- O que se passa?- perguntou Draco e acrescentou quando viu um olhar confuso do marido surgir por cima das páginas brancas.- Tu nunca mudas a posição quando estás a ler mas ela hoje está diferente. Algo deve se passar.

Harry suspirou e acabou por se sentar no sofá e dobrar o jornal. No fundo, ele sabia que, mais tarde ou mais cedo, Draco iria descobrir que algo se passava. Iria descobrir a sua inquietação. Ele só desejava que fosse mais tarde.

Não era um assunto fácil. Era delicado falar em tal matéria, principalmente, depois de Draco ter perdido uma paciente. O loiro estava muito melhor agora mas a ferida ainda demoraria a cicatrizar.

O loiro, pressentido a inquietação do marido, acabou por se sentar ao lado do moreno.

- Eu tenho que falar contigo sobre um assunto delicado.- disse Harry enquanto pegava nas mãos de Draco e olhava bem fundo nos olhos do loiro.- Tenho andando a pensar e acho que talvez seria bom se voltássemos a falar sobre aquele assunto. Que voltássemos a pensar nele.

Draco entendeu logo de imediato o que Harry queria. Ele queria que voltassem a pensar no assunto da adopção.

- Eu não sei, Harry…- murmurou Draco, desviando o olhar do olhar esmeralda do marido.

Sabia que o outro queria aumentar a família. Estavam casados á muitos anos e a adição de um ou mais membros ao núcleo familiar seria algo benéfico. Mas ele tinha medo. Maggie não era sua filha e mesmo assim tinha-a perdido. O que seria se fosse sua filha? Draco sabia que Harry seria um pai fantástico mas e ele? Conseguiria ele ter forças suficientes para aguentar tal responsabilidade? Seria ele capaz de dar todo o amor que sabia ter para dar?

- Eu…

Mas, ao pensar assim, não estaria a ser egoísta demais? Harry era órfão e Draco sabia que o moreno precisava e desejava aquilo com todas as suas forças. Harry queria filhos. Queria alguém para ter ao colo. Queria ouvir a palavra "papá" redireccionada para ele. Draco seria uma pessoa cruel se negasse isso ao marido e se o negasse, até, a si próprio. Mas a morte de Maggie ainda fazia o seu coração sangrar.

Eram pensamentos muito opostos. E ele deixou-se afogar neles. Deixou-se afogar tanto que acabou sufocado.

Uma dor, vinda de lugar incerto, apoderou-se de Draco e o loiro sentiu que quase não poderia respirar. Era-lhe difícil, tal era a dor.

Tinha de sair dali.

Tinha que fugir.

Sim, fugir parecia-lhe bem.

Então o loiro levantou-se, correu para o quarto e deitou-se na cama.

Precisava de ficar sozinho.

Precisava de silêncio.

Outra ideia surgiu na sua mente, fruto da sua própria insegurança. E se, ao recusar a proposta de Harry, ele pedia o divórcio? Draco não conseguia viver sem ele. Seria demasiado doloroso para aguentar. Não podia nem ponderar sobre a hipótese.

Mas e se aceitasse a proposta e adoptassem mesmo uma criança. Teria ele capacidade para isso? Seria um bom pai?

Nesse momento ele sentiu a porta do quarto abrir, ouviu alguns passos e em seguida o colchão ao seu lado afundou. Os braços fortes de Harry rodearam-no e ele sentiu-se, instantaneamente, melhor mas isso não eliminava o dilema em que estava entalado.

- Desculpa ter falado no assunto.- disse o moreno.- Não devia tê-lo feito. Ainda é muito cedo. Podemos esperar mais um pouco e depois pensar, eventualmente, no assunto.

O loiro virou-se dentro do abraço e sentiu os braços do marido, á sua volta, apertarem num claro gesto de carinho e amor.

Harry confortava-o.

- Vais deixar-me?- perguntou o loiro, num tom de voz baixo.

- Que ideia mais ridícula.- respondeu Harry e em seguida depositou um beijo nos cabelos suaves de Draco.- Nunca irei fazer isso. Nunca poderia faze-lo.

O silêncio espalhou-se pelo comodo.

Porém, palavras não eram necessárias.

Aos olhos de Draco a ultima frase proferida por Harry era uma verdadeira declaração de amor. Uma declaração de amor eterno, se tal coisa existia. E era verdadeira.

Olharam-se.

Perderam-se.

Nos olhos de cada um estavam espelhados os sentimentos e emoções que sentiam. Era uma espécie de espelho que mostrava a alma de ambos. Os receios e anseios, no caso de Draco, e os desejos e promessas mudas, no caso de Harry.

Sorriram ao de leve.

Não eram necessárias palavras. No silêncio daquele olhar eles tinham visto as mais lindas palavras de amor que alguma vez tinham trocado. Uma vez, já a alguns anos, Harry tinha dito a Draco que nem todos os diálogos eram compostos por palavras. Na opinião do moreno, palavras muitas vezes serviam apenas para ferir e causar discórdia. Às vezes era melhor esquecer as palavras e encontrar outras formas de comunicação. Formas em que era impossível transmitir a ideia errada ou fingir emoções.

E foi naquele dia que Draco entendeu o que Harry queria dizer.

Mal os amantes sabiam que dali a exactamente dois anos a família Malfoy-Potter teria sido alargada a mais dois elementos: um menino de quatro anos chamado Scorpius e uma menina de um ano a quem todos chamariam de Maggie. E mal eles sabiam que aqueles dois anjos seriam os seus bens mais preciosos.

* * *

**Nota da Autora:**

Olá, pessoas. Espero que tenham gostado deste capítulo. O próximo já será o último e o melhor está guardado para último. Não se esqueçam de deixar as vossas reviews, sejam felizes e até sábado.

**Sério, eu começo mesmo a ponderar a ideia de por um sinal a dizer "Perigo de emoções fortes"**

**Agradecimentos a: **

**Dyeniffer Mariane: **Hey! Obrigada pela reviewn. Agora, você está bem, certo? Me diz que você está bem. Não pretendo provocar ataques cardíaco ou algo do género a ninguém. Espero que tenha gostado deste capítulo. Beijos.

**bvcsalvatore: **Espero que tenhas gostado deste capítulo. O registo é um pouco diferente mas eu até que gostei de o escrever. Principalmente a última parte. Espero que gostes tanto dele como eu gostei de o escrever. Beijos.

**Agradeço também àqueles que, eventualmente, tenham lido**. Um grande beijo para vocês.

E até ao próximo capítulo.

Beijos

**Kimberly Anne**


	6. Toque

**Título:** Pequenos Gestos de Amor

**Autora:** Kimberly Anne Potter

**Avisos:** Universo Alternativo; Homossexualidade; Slash; Yaoi;

**Disclaimer:** Esta fic não tem qualquer fim lucrativo. Parte dos lugares e personagens são propriedade da J.K. Rowling e Warner Bros. Todas as inscrições inseridas não me pertencem e todas elas estão identificadas com o seu autor\autora.

* * *

**Nota:** Este capítulo não terá os tradicionais agradecimentos nem a nota da autora no final. Isso estará tudo nos agradecimentos finais.

* * *

**Toque**

"**O amor é cego; por isso os namorados têm tão desenvolvido o sentido do tacto."**

_Noel Clarasó (escritor espanhol)_

* * *

- Tu és incrível.- disse Draco, sorrindo.

- É apenas mais uma das minhas infinitas qualidades.- disse Harry, retribuindo o sorriso.

- Convencido.- disse o loiro para, em seguida, levantar-se e recolher os pratos do jantar. Harry imitou os seus gestos para ajudar o marido a levantar a mesa.

Assim que toda a loiça já se encontrava na cozinha, Harry saiu para a sala com fim de cumprir a sua rotina de ler o jornal. Já Draco ficou a arrumar tudo. Era o seu dia.

Estava o loiro a acabar de arrumar a cozinha quando sentiu dois braços musculados em volta da sua cintura.

- Eu não acho que o meu marido iria gostar se entrasse neste momento e visse um desconhecido a abraçar-me.- disse Draco, virando-se para Harry.- Ele é bem possessivo e ciumento.

- Eu consigo aguentar com ele.- disse Harry, sorrindo de lado e beijando o rosto do loiro.- Já acabaste?

- Está quase…- respondeu Draco enquanto sentia as mãos de Harry na sua cintura apertarem a carne.

- Deixa para amanhã…- sussurrou Harry, no ouvido do marido.- Preciso de ti. Agora.

Draco sorriu e beijou Harry profundamente. Amanhã poderia acabar de arrumar a cozinha. Ainda faltava uma semana para acabarem as dispensas de ambos. Poderia acordar um pouco mais cedo, no dia seguinte, e terminar a tarefa.

Naquele momento, tinha coisas mais importantes, e mais interessantes, para fazer.

Harry mordeu e beijou o pescoço do marido, atacando a pele alva e marcando-a como sua.

- Vamos para o quarto.- sussurrou Draco, dando impulso ao corpo e subindo para o colo de Harry. As suas pernas entrelaçaram-se na cintura do moreno e este apertou o loiro contra o seu corpo.

Depois de inúmeros beijos, arranhadelas e muitos risos, eles chegaram, por fim, ao quarto. Deixaram-se cair suavemente sobre a cama e continuaram a explorar o corpo um do outro, ainda coberto pelas roupas.

- Amor…- chamou Draco, enquanto sentia Harry morder, novamente, o seu pescoço de uma forma que só poderia ser considerada, no mínimo, provocante.

- Humm?

- Roupas…ahh…a…oh..ah…a-mais, não te parece?- perguntou o loiro entre gemidos pois naquele momento Harry roçava o seu corpo contra o de Draco, criando um atrito mais que perfeito. Aquilo não era provocante. Aquilo era luxúria no seu estado mais puro!

Harry, em resposta, sorriu mas logo começou a puxar as roupas do marido e Draco imitou os seus gestos. Os pedaços de tecido acabaram por ser descartados para o chão e os corpos experimentaram a sensação de pele a roçar em pele.

Ambos gemeram.

Era sempre assim. Parecia que era até a primeira vez que compartilhavam uma cama. Parecia que todas as vezes em que se amavam, era a primeira vez. Havia sempre uma nova descoberta a fazer.

Draco impulsionou o corpo e acabou por rebolar na cama, levando Harry consigo. No final, quem estava em cima era Draco.

- Estamos controladores hoje, hein?- perguntou antes de gemer ao sentir o membro de Draco a roçar o seu.

- Tu sabes que eu adoro controlar-te.- disse Draco, com um sorriso maroto e provocante estampado no rosto.

Harry soltou um riso de superioridade e voltou a fazer os corpos rebolar novamente, ficando ele no topo.

- Hoje não, querido.- disse Harry.- Hoje vais ser apenas meu.

- E quando é que eu não sou?- perguntou Draco, inocentemente.

Harry teve de concordar com o marido mas como naquele momento tinha algo mais interessante para lidar ele nada disse. Apenas apertou a carne de Draco e roçou-se nele.

- Harry…- sussurrou Draco num gemido incontrolável.

O moreno continuou com os movimentos lentos e lascivos. E isso enlouquecia o loiro. Os membros de ambos roçavam-se em caricias de eterno amor enquanto os toques de ambos mostravam ao outro quais os seus verdadeiros sentimentos.

Não era apenas mais uma noite de amor intenso.

Era algo mais.

Muito mais.

Algo que transcendia a atracção ou até mesmo o amor.

Os amantes conheciam-se através do toque, através das sensações que provocavam um no outro. E era incrível o que conseguiam provocar.

Era fantástico.

Era perfeito.

- Draco…-sussurou Harry, numa declaração muda de amor.

Não iriam aguentar muito tempo, porém.

As carícias eram intensas demais. Provocantes demais.

O toque era mais que um mero toque. Era fogo que os consumia de uma maneira feroz. Que os levava ao ápice numa questão de segundos. Os gemidos preenchiam toda a divisão.

Pouco depois, Harry puxou Draco para mais perto de si, como se tal fosse possível, e enterrou-se no loiro, completando a união dos corpos.

E também das almas.

Ambos se sentiam plenos, como se tivessem atingido o seu paraíso particular, onde eles eram apenas eles.

Não havia máscaras.

Não havia preconceitos da sociedade.

Não havia restrições ao amor que sentiam.

Eram apenas eles e as sensações que sentiam.

O pulso de Draco, naquele momento, aumentava conforme aumentava o batimento cardíaco de Harry. Os toques, as carícias e os mimos continuavam, o que tornavam a situação mais provocante e estimulante, carregada de uma voluptuosidade inexplicável mas que, ao mesmo tempo, quase como um paradoxo, era suave e terna.

Os gemidos aumentavam de tom e ritmo conforme a cadência dos movimentos intensos. Os toques abrasavam mais a pele de ambos os corpos suados. As palavras desconexas que acabavam por formar declarações de amor eram sussurradas a custo.

Eles enlouqueciam por completo, naquele redemoinho de emoções e sensações. Alma e Corpo estavam em completa sintonia.

E então, eles alcançavam o completo êxtase. Atingiam o pico. O limite.

Então, Harry desfez-se dentro de Draco e o loiro seguiu-lhe o exemplo. O moreno caiu em cima do marido para depois deslizar para a cama, recuperar o folego e abraçar o outro.

Sorriam um para o outro.

- Eu amo-te.- disse Draco.- Não o digo muitas vezes mas eu realmente amo-te com todas as minhas forças.

Harry sorriu e acabou por responder:

- Não me interessa quantas vezes o dizes. São apenas palavras. Interessa-me muito mais as vezes que o demonstras e, isso, tu fazes todos os dias. Tu mostras-me todas as razões pelas quais eu te amo e, consequentemente, todas as razões pelas quais tu me amas.

O loiro sorriu perante aquelas palavras que sabia serem verdadeiras.

Não respondeu á declaração de amor. Preferiu demonstrar o quanto amava aquela pessoa ao seu lado que, um dia, tinha roubado o seu coração e não o tinha devolvido. Não respondeu em palavras, mas sim em gestos. Gestos que poderiam parecer pequenos mas que tinham grande significado. Gestos que demostrariam aquilo que sentia.

E esses gestos têm um nome.

Pequenos Gestos de Amor.

* * *

**Fim**

* * *

**Kimberly Anne Potter**


	7. Agradecimentos Finais

**Agradecimentos Finais**

Nunca é fácil para mim dizer um "adeus" a uma fic. Nunca me é fácil escrever aquela palavra de três letras que concluem mais um projecto. A razão para isso é que, o que vocês vêm reflectido nas minhas fics é também parte de mim. Não acredito que o escritor, como qualquer outro artista, consiga ser completamente objectivo nos seus projectos. E arte é exactamente isso. É o artista conseguir expressar aquilo que pretende, que necessita exprimir e mostrar á sociedade que o rodeia.

Por isso, sempre que escrevo alguma fic ou outro texto qualquer em me é permitido usar a criatividade, é sempre uma parte de mim que ali está reflectida. A melhor fic em que consegui fazer isso foi em "Cores da nossa Vida" mas mesmo assim, esta fic que agora dou por concluída também surgiu de uma necessidade de expressão, de dar a conhecer ideais que em mim estão enraizados. Não espero que concordem com eles mas espero que os compreendam.

Depois deste pequeno aparte eu queria apenas, em primeiro lugar, **agradecer a todos aqueles que leram a fic**. Comentando ou não, todos vocês foram importantes e isso conta muito.

Particularizando, gostava de agradecer àquelas pessoas que deixaram um comentário, dando as suas opiniões e que, de uma maneira ou outra, ajudaram á construção deste projecto. Elas são:

**bvcsalvatore: **Tu, minha amiga, foste a maior razão para a construção do projecto. Era algo que eu queria á muito escrever mas precisava de uma razão para o escrever. Tu foste essa razão. Obrigada por isso e pelas reviews. Fico feliz por teres gostado do projecto. Ele é teu.

**Dyeniffer Mariane: **Eu nem sei o que lhe dizer, você acredita nisto? As suas reviews vieram em tempos oportunos e elas me impulsionavam sempre a escrever mais um pouco. Acredite quando eu digo que as suas reviews têm um forte poder sobre mim. Elas são sempre aquele "empurrãozinho" que eu preciso.

**Yann Riddle Black: **Senhores e senhoras se encontrarem o meu parceiro de crime, por favor, é para o devolverem e não ficarem com ele. É, Yann, tens andando desparecido do site, não tens? Obrigada pelas reviews. O apoio é muito bom. Principalmente quando vêm do parceiro de crime, não é?

**Nana M.U: **Obrigada pelas suas reviews. É óptimo saber a opinião dos leitores visto que eles são grande parte do apoio dos autores. Espero que tenha gostado da fic completa.

**Jess: **Fiquei feliz ao saber que você decidiu dar uma oportunidade á minha fic, visto ela ser escrita em português europeu e ter todas aquelas diferenças do idioma. Espero que tenha gostado até ao final.

**Giny: **Espero que tenha gostado de toda a fic e do final dela. Obrigada pela review.

**Um obrigada, desde já, a todos aqueles que, futuramente, poderão vir a ler a história e a, eventualmente, deixarem uma review. **

_**Beijos**_

_**Kimberly Anne Potter**_


End file.
